Why Did She Think That
by connieLover
Summary: Catherines not feeling to well... Contains a ff relationship no explicit stuff though. My first attempt at a CSI fic, sorry the chapter is so short I hope to improve that. Please review as all feedback is good feedback...
1. Chapter 1

She felt ill. No that was an understatement, to say she felt ill suggested that she perhaps had a slight cold that wouldn't quite present itself as full blown flu so she could call in sick but also made her feel like she couldn't really be bothered to go to work. That wasn't it, at this moment Catherine Willows felt that if she dared to sit up in bed then the lemon chicken that Sofia had made her the previous evening would make reappearance and she was fairly sure it wouldn't be as good the second time tasting it. Now at this point any sane individual would have rolled over and told her girlfriend, who had the night off, that she didn't feel up to going to work this evening and would she phone Gil for her as she couldn't move let alone go pick up the phone and call work. That's what a sane person would do unfortunately Catherine wasn't sane she was for want of a better word insane so instead she aimed herself, slightly unsteadily, towards the shower and got ready for work.

Things didn't seem to look up any when she got to work. In fact things had gone steadily downhill since getting in the shower. Lindsey her darling daughter had upon deciding she would go to a friends for the evening used up all the hot water, so the shower was luke warm at best and the towel that was left on the radiator was damp, add to that the continuing nausea and the coffee that she would usually consume at this point was switched to water and dry toast. The drive to work was no improvement Vegas was the only place she could think of where the rush hour never stopped even when you started work close to midnight, the only consolation she could think of at this point was that once she got to work at least she wouldn't have to drive, that's what Warrick or Greg were there for.

Upon entering the break room she discovered the boys playing on their playstation and Sara engrossed in a forensics journal to such a degree that no-one had noticed the coffee maker boil dry and leave a stewed coffee smell lingering in the room. Her nausea returned. Catherine went to her office to do paperwork it seemed the safest option, either that or throw up. After an hour of paperwork all she had to show for it was a desk still full of paperwork and now a headache. At least it was a slow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, sorry its yet another short chapter I don't seem able to get the hang of longer ones : )

When Sofia awoke it was not due to sunlight shining through the window as she would expect on her day off but rather to the sound of her mobile. She was off duty but is a police woman ever truly off duty, apparently not in Vegas at least. It seemed that although there were several perfectly good detectives on duty they were all out at other cases which meant that she had to head to a DB in Henderson. Great just great.

Catherine felt that her head was about to explode. Knowing this and deciding to keep out of the way and do paperwork seemed like it would be the best for everyone as she was notoriously crabby whilst ill, but apparently Vegas had other ideas. She was now working solo on a DB in Henderson, she hoped it wasn't too gruesome else she felt she would hurl if there were any bodily fluids anywhere other than inside the body.

Sofia was worried. Maybe worried was a bit strong but she was certainly slightly concerned when she saw the glass of water and left over toast next to the sink rather than Cath's usual coffee mug. The only time Cath didn't drink coffee was when she was ill and she didn't remember her saying anything the night before when they went to bed, she figured she would soon find out as the attending CSI would tell her straight away and probably try and get her to persuade Cath to go home. Ha that would be an achievement getting her partner to leave a case mid way through for anything. But still upon leaving the house she worried.

The journey to Henderson was uneventful. Nick had promised to join her as his case had been a hoax robbery but it would take him an half an hour as traffic was bad, unfortunately for her that meant she would at least have to look at the body before processing the scene and that was not something she was looking forward to. At the mere mention of a dead body her stomach reminded her that it didn't really like its current contents and would given half a chance probably expel them very unpleasantly, but she persevered and upon arriving at the scene made her way to where David was waiting for her.

As I pulled up in Henderson I saw the usual Tahoe and wondered who I would have the pleasure of working with this evening and after discussing the situation with the officer at the scene I was pleased to hear it was Cath. Unfortunately it was another twenty minutes before I had a chance to track her down as the neighbours decided it would be a good idea to become super talkative.


End file.
